Harry Potter – Salazar’s Legacy
by Benbe
Summary: *Chapter 4 is up* Harry's friends are beginning to act strange. Ron gave up quarelling and became a hen-pecked boyfriend. R/H, might be H/G later.
1. Ginny the temptress

Harry Potter - Salazar's Legacy - Chapter 1

Disclaimer – All the characters belong to J.K Rowing.

A/N – My first attempt at writing fan fiction. Please read and review. 

Harry Potter – Salazar's Legacy

Chapter one

Harry opened his eyes wearily. A smile crept slowly across his face when he realized that today he was going to the Burrow. Uncle Vernon had only allowed Harry to go to the Burrow on the condition that they would pick him up in a car and that they would wear _normal_ clothes. Harry remembered his words, "If ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING, appears strange, magical or what have you, you can look forward to a whole year locked in your room". He had continued with "And I don't want to see anyone of those maniacs from last year, or that idiot woman who can't post a normal letter". Harry thought that this meant that either Bill or Charlie would be the one to come and pick him up.

Later that day the door rang and Uncle Vernon went to open the door. He immediately smiled and shouted "Dudley! One of your little admirers is here!". Dudley who was in the living room with aunt petunia at the moment became very perplexed since no girl had ever admired him. At best girls might have loathed him, but mostly he had just been ignored or pointed at in awe of his incredible amount of flesh. "Well! Come on in, come on in." Uncle Vernon continued. Ginny tried to say that the reason she had come was to pick up Harry, but it never really came across to Uncle Vernon who was too exited that his little boy had already met someone who liked him.

Ginny had to be the one to come and get Harry as Bill and Charlie had not yet come home for the summer, and Percy couldn't come since he was holding a cauldron thickness conference in Germany at the time. She had matured into a beautiful young woman over the last spring and could now pass herself of as someone being old enough to drive a car. Perhaps it was a little bit of a stretch, but it had worked. 

Also, Ginny liked to wear muggle clothes and makeup. One mistake was made however. The car they had borrowed was actually a limousine. The Weasleys weren't aware that they weren't ordinary family cars. They just thought they were meant for big families, like theirs. 

Aunt Petunia smiled and announced that dinner would soon be ready for them. "Go on up and change clothes dear" she said. Dudley took a quick peek at the beautiful girl standing in the doorway and wondered how this could be. But never the less he ran upstairs to change. Ginny was guided into the living room where she was seated in a big armchair in front of the fireplace. Which she regarded with a little smile. The Dursley's had yet to show any interest in talking to her. She gave up for the moment and hoped that Harry would choose to appear anytime soon. 

Uncle Vernon followed Dudley upstairs and thundered into Harry's room. "Dudley has an admirer here tonight. I would really hate it if you or any of the weasels cared her off" he said in a low hissing voice. "Consider yourself warned", he continued between clenched teeth. Uncle Vernon left him to go help Dudley. Harry couldn't contain himself, who was this mystery woman? He sneaked out of his room downstairs. When he entered the living room he was somewhat shocked to see Ginny. She was so beautiful in her muggle clothes and makeup. "So, You're Dudley's admirer?" He said gleefully. "Shut up Harry!" she said half laughing. They met in the middle of the living room and hugged each other. At that moment Uncle Vernon and Dudley entered the living room together. Uncle Vernon froze. His face had turned ashen. "GET AWAY FROM HER IMMEDIATELY" he shouted. When Ginny and Harry broke away from their hug aunt Petunia entered the room with an even grimmer expression on her face. "LILY!" and with that she collapsed herself on the floor. Uncle Vernon looked bewildered. Dudley stood directly to the left of him dressed in a suit, which defied all rules of physics. Ginny almost thought it was magic. After a while uncle Vernon realized that she must be the Weasley who had come to get Harry and threw a fit. "BOY!! Look what you've done. How many times do I have to tell you? If you're friends are coming here they have to make sure there can be no confusion whether they're your friends or not" he bellowed. "But you told me everything would have to appear _normal_" said Harry. "GO UP TO YOUR ROOM! AND TAKE YOUR LITTLE TEMPTRESS WITH YOU!" Uncle Vernon shouted on the top of his lungs with his arm outstretched towards the stairs. Ginny nervously grasped for Harry's hand and followed him upstairs to his room. 

A/N – I hope you liked the first chapter. It was fun writing. 


	2. The Burrow

Disclaimer – Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. None of it's mine..:(

Harry Potter - Salazar's Legacy

Chapter two

Harry merrily began packing his things while Ginny sat herself on his bed. "It seems we'll get out of here earlier this year Hedwig" he said to his snowy-white owl as he put her in her cage. He had only been at the Dursleys for a few weeks this summer. Dumbledore had finally given the Weasleys his consent to have Harry stay with them for almost the whole summer. 

"Are you okay?" he said to Ginny who'd been quiet for a while. "I'm fine Harry, I'm just a little bit shocked." she said tiredly. "Well! I'm sure your next date with Dudley will go a lot better." Harry said smiling. "Haha! Very funny!" Ginny said and tried to quench her smile, but failed miserably. "I can't blame them though, you're very cute in your new makeover." he continued. He had intended for that last bit to sound very casual, but halfway through the sentence his voice had faltered. He blushed. "Thank you!" said Ginny with a little smile on her face. Now she was blushing too, and they both fell silent for a little while.

Harry lifted his loose floorboard and picked up some of Hagrid's bakery and gave it to Ginny with a wry look on his face, "Have you ever tried some of Hagrid's cooking? It's delicious,". "Yes, I have, you already tricked me into eating one of those before" she giggled. "You don't have to worry about food, I've got some with me in the car." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.  

They sneaked out of his room and down the stairs into the hall where they ran into aunt Petunia who's face went absolutely distorted when she saw them. "Vernon! Vernon! They're leaving". Uncle Vernon came thundering down the hall shouting "How the hell are you going to get that car out from our driveway?". "Well, The _normal_ way I guess, perhaps we can ask one of the neighbours to help us if we can't manage on our own" Harry replied. Ginny was afraid that uncle Vernon would literally explode after Harry had said this. So she took out her wand to calm things down a bit. "If there's anything wrong we can always move…" she didn't get to finish her sentence before both uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia both began screaming things that neither she nor Harry could make any sense of. Ginny had not yet been aware of the fact that one of the Dursleys greatest fears was to appear strange in front of their neighbours. After a while, one of uncle Vernon's and aunt Petunia's worst fears was in fact realized. The doorbell rang. They all went absolutely silent. Could it be the neighbours who had overheard them? 

 Uncle Vernon opened the door again, and to his surprise he found another girl on the other side whose round shape could only be surpassed by his own sons. "Hi!" She said with her voice trembling. "Is Dudley there?" she continued. Uncle Vernon was very confused, after pondering the situation for a little while he turned his head around and shouted, "is this your idea of a joke boy?" The girl obviously hadn't prepared herself for such treatment and instantly began to cry. Aunt Petunia went furious with Uncle Vernon. "Look at what you've done to the poor girl". "Go and get Dudley and tell him to get dressed again". "Oh, so this is your competition Ginny" Harry whispered. With that uncle Vernon ran upstairs and aunt Petunia took the little girl with her to the living room. Outside Harry began to laugh as he noticed that Ginny had parked a limousine on the driveway in a manner that would be impossible for a regular, _normal_, car. As uncle Vernon was nowhere to be seen they entered the enchanted car and flew away into the night. 

Ginny had come to pick up Harry all by herself. How her overprotective family had allowed this was a total mystery for him. Of course, it was unlikely for anyone to get seriously hurt around the Dursley's. It was however likely to get seriously bored around them. This evening had been an exception of course. 

The trip to the Burrow took them several hours. Mr. Weasley had enchanted the limousine to fly all by itself between the Burrow and the Dursley's, so it didn't need anyone to steer it. Harry told Ginny about some of the Owl's he had been receiving from Ron and Hermione over the summer and how impressed he was that they somehow managed to keep quarrelling with each other by correspondence. Ginny smiled at Harry and asked him if he had any idea why they would behave that way to each other all the time. Ginny told Harry that it was obvious that they were in love with each other. Harry didn't want to admit it, but Ginny might've had a point. Had she always been this perceptive? 

After chatting, eating sandwiches, and drinking butter beers for a while. Ginny had made Harry pay tenfold for all his clever remarks by feeding him with the twins various new inventions. Before Harry fell asleep later during the trip to the Burrow, he remembered that aunt Petunia had collapsed when she had spotted Ginny, why had she cried "Lily"?

Harry awoke at the sound of the door opening, apparently they where already at the Burrow. The rest of the Weasleys had gathered themselves around the Limousine. "Ah! Harry's most fanatic supporter has kidnapped him in his sleep," said George with a smirk on his face. "I knew he'd fall for her one day," said Fred wiping an imaginary tear from his face. Ginny jumped out of the car and began to chase her brothers while thrusting her arms and legs wildly after them. As Harry jumped out of the car Mrs. Weasley trapped him in her arms, "We've been so worried about you Harry." She shot Mr. Weasley a menacing glare as she grabbed Ginny and said, "I can't believe Arthur sent poor little Ginny to pick you up all by herself". Ron and Hermione rescued Harry from Mrs. Weasley's arms. "Hi Harry! Sorry I couldn't come with you to the Dursleys. Dad thought it would be best if Ginny came by herself. I bet it went a lot smother this time too". Harry laughed as Ron said that. They all laughed and went into the kitchen together and ate dinner. The only ones missing were Percy, Bill and Charlie. As they ate Harry told the others about Ginny the temptress, they all laughed together, even Mrs. Weasley seemed to think it was very funny. Harry had noticed that Ron and Hermione had sat themselves together across the table from him. They had been almost inseparable the whole time. He gave Ginny a small smile, as she seemed to have noticed the same thing. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children stayed up late in Ron's room that night and talked about their summer so far. When he asked Hermione about her visiting Krum in Bulgaria, Ron suddenly excused himself and went to the bathroom. Ginny and Harry once again shared a little smile together. Harry felt unbelievably happy that evening. 


	3. Self-transfiguration invention?

A/N - All the characters belong to mee...no, just kidding:) All the characters herein are the solemn property of J.K Rowling

Harry Potter – Salazar's Legacy

Chapter three

_Harry Potter, the bachelor of the century, has had special feelings for Ginny Weasley ever since he saved her from the Chamber of secrets in his second year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry (Ginny's First). In that episode they supposedly conquered You-Know-Who together. Which, according to Harry, has formed a special bond between the two of them. But it seems that Harry's feelings of love for Ginny have been left unanswered.  At the Yule ball last year Ginny abandoned Harry in favour of Harry's fellow year Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. It's a shame that he should waste all his love on man-eaters like Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger infected him with a love potion only a few weeks earlier, only to abandon him for the famous Quidditch seeker Viktor Krum. The happy couple has been spotted at various Quidditch tournaments this summer, and one can only ask oneself what curse Hermione used to ensnare Krum's heart.  _Mixed emotions flew threw Ginny's mind when she read the article. She was happy because for once it seemed like their roles where reversed. Everyone in school knew that she was the one who had had a crush on Harry ever since the first time she saw him the year before she came to Hogwarts. 

There was a really cute picture of Harry and her in the article. Harry's eyes stared mournfully at Ginny in the picture. Occasionally Harry in the picture blinked, Ginny in the picture giggled and smiled at Neville who just looked confused. The magazine she read was of course none other than Witch weekly. 

"Ginny! Are you awake? I need to talk to you". Hermione shouted as she stormed into Ginny's room. "We're both featured in this years edition of Witch weekly's Harry Potter feature." Hermione said angrily. "Yes, I know" Ginny said with false anger. "That bitch Rita Skeeter got herself out of the jar somehow. What do you think your mother will do when she sees this? She might send me home" Hermione continued angrily. "Will you keep your voice down Hermione?" Ginny whispered. "Don't worry! I've got the magazine right here in my hand, thus; my mother won't need to see it. We'll just have to hide it from her". Hermione pondered this for a while and admitted to herself that perhaps she was building a hen out of a feather. "Besides, you've already been through this. My mother knows it's not true." Ginny paused for a moment, "unless you're not worried about someone else becoming upset." Hermione looked shaken, "Yes, Harry will probably be very upset over this." Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione said this, "Oh yes, I'm sure, especially since he didn't seem to care at all in the Triwizard Tournament" she said sardonically. "Did you pick up a subscription by the way," she said smiling at her. Hermione's face went crimson, "Okay, Okay, it's because of Ron. I don't want him to get any new jealous ideas." Ginny smiled cheerfully, "There, doesn't that make you feel a lot better?" Hermione, still crimson, "Quit being so smug", she smiled as she said this, "About the subscription, I subscribed to it during the Triwizard Tournament to be able to keep an eye on Rita Skeeter." Ginny rolled her eyes back again, "And you couldn't settle for three months subscription?" she continued. When she had said this Hermione smirked and retorted, "How come you know so much about their subscription terms?" With that Ginny too went crimson. As she was momentarily stunned by that last remark Hermione quickly grabbed her copy of Witch Weekly only to find out that it was addressed to a Ginny Weasley. Now Hermione became the one with the smug smile, "So, I guess I'm not the only one who enjoys a good crossword puzzle." The girls laughed together, and started to discuss Harry's birthday. 

Harry opened his eyes wearily. He had opened the window to Ron's room in the middle of the night because the room had become unbearably warm. The Burrows backyard was already filled with a myriad of sounds. Birds were singing and in the distance one could here a random explosion now and then. Fred and George had apparently moved their joke shop production out of their own room to a nearby shed. Suddenly he heard a low mumbling from the other bed in the room. It was Ron, "Hermio…zzz…what are you doing here all alone?" Harry had to bite his tongue not to laugh. He pulled on some muggle clothes and went down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was already there. She kindly made him a very tasty breakfast before she excused herself and disappeared through the fireplace. After finishing his breakfast he decided that he would go see Fred and George to see how their joke shop was coming.

"This is really great Gred," said George. "Well it wasn't my idea to use the double amount of Gnome hair Forge," said Fred crossly. "Er.." said Harry who was confused over not being able to see neither of the twins. "Harry? Is that you?", said George happily, "have a seat my old friend," he continued. As Harry sat down the chair cried out in incredible pain, "Get off me, get off me". Harry stood up quickly. The cupboard had begun to wobble back and forth in joy. "I'm sorry, is that you Fred?" he said to the chair. "Yes, We've been stuck like this all morning. It's our newest invention," said Fred who hadn't really recovered yet. "Yes, a surprise party transfiguration kit," continued George. "Only problem is, we haven't worked out how to turn ourselves back into our old charming selves at will yet." Said Fred. "When is it going to wear off?" said Harry in an amused tone. "We don't know really," said Fred nervously. "But it should wear off before this evening at least." Said George. "Is there anything I can do for you in the mean time?" asked Harry. "Well, you can give George a new coat of paint and give him to Ginny for her birthday" said Fred gleefully. "Yeah, so much furniture lack personality these days" continued George. "Well, I was going to practice some quidditch, guess I'll have to do it alone since Ron is busy dreaming about Hermione." There was a short pause, which Harry new that the twins usually would use to exchange knowing glances at each other.  "Don't tell us," said Fred, "He's been going on and on about her ever since we came back from Kings Cross," said George. "Is she in love with him as well Harry?" George continued. "I don't know, I suppose it might be possible. I never realized that they might be in love before Ginny told me," he responded. "Well, she's very perceptive, our little sister," said George. "Yeah, actually, she told us that too. She must have gotten her brains from us." Said Fred. Harry laughed hard before he said, "Well you've certainly outdone yourselves this time. I'll check in on you too later". "I guess we gave you that one for free. Please don't tell anyone about this, especially mom" said Fred in a pleading voice. "Will do," said Harry before he left them. 

Harry decided to go back into the house. After all, quidditch wasn't much fun to play all by yourself. When he got to Ron's room he was glad to see that Ron had finally woken up. "Did you have a nice dream?" Harry asked him mischievously. Ron looked startled, silently praying to himself that he hadn't been talking in his sleep again. "Yeah! I was keeper for the Chudley Canons," he began excitedly, "We played against the Weber Whippers," he paused for a moment to make up the rest of his story, "the Whippers seeker tied the game when he caught the snitch. So the game had to be decided by penalty shots." He waved furiously with his hands while explaining how the chasers had flown, and how he miraculously had saved the last one ending the game in favour of the Chudley Canons. Harry had listened with great interest all through Ron's story. When Ron had finished he asked, "Hermione wasn't there by any chance?" Ron looked out the window to hide his blushing face from Harry. "Oh yes! I almost forgot about that part," he made another pause to make up the rest of the story, "In the middle of the celebrations she came to remind me about the O.W.L's, and how I would fail them miserably if I didn't start studying," he said in an embarrassed voice. "No kiss or anything then?" said Harry who had started to laugh uncontrollably by now. Ron wrestled him down on the floor and yelled, "I don't know where everybody gets their ideas from". Harry was laughing too hard to make any kind of resistance. But he was saved by a knock on the door. "Harry? Ron? Are you in there?" Hermione's voice sounded through the door. Ron got off Harry and let Hermione and Ginny in. He was still blushing, to cover it up, he trough himself on the bed and bore his face in his pillow. "What's up with him?" Hermione asked. "He's just been having a terrible dream I think," said Harry smirking. Hermione looked at him sceptically before she spoke, "Anyway, we were wondering if you would like to go to London with us over the day." Harry caught a glance at Ginny, and lost himself in his own thoughts for a moment. "Well, I guess we could go alone if you don't want to spend time with us," she continued. "No, no, I mean, I think it's a great idea don't you, snuckums?" he replied as he poked at Ron. Ron cleared his throat and declared his consent," Yes, that would be great." The girls looked at each other and shock their heads, "So, are we leaving? Get your things while we go ask Fred and George," Hermione continued. "You might want to leave them alone today Hermione, I visited them earlier, apparently their hard at work with something for Ginny's birthday" he said smiling. "Or yours," said Ginny smiling, "remember, I know all their tricks." Harry smiled at this since he knew that their previous tricks didn't involve self-transfiguration into inanimate objects. 

The boys gathered some of their things before they all went down to the fireplace in the kitchen and left for the Leaky Cauldron by Floo powder. 


	4. Ron is such a dear

A/N - I'm a thief, none of the characters are mine. I would be very greatful if you could give me some constructive criticism regarding anything from grammar and spelling to plot development. Don't worry about upsetting me, this is my first attempt at writing english fiction in years.

Harry Potter – Salazar's Legacy

Chapter four

"As of lately the Boy has been beyond my reach," a high-pitched, malevolent voice declared, "Dumbledore has formed a very astute device that keeps me from sensing his whereabouts." He paused for a moment, "it's as if the boy suddenly vanished from the face of the earth the moment he reached Kings Cross station," he had almost whispered that last part. "However," the voice seemed to lighten up a bit, "Now, I sense that he has returned to the magical world." A murmur of awe crept through his audience as he had said this. "Silence!", the voice yelled. "We must not be reckless, this is a very delicate situation." It continued in an adamant tone. "We shall not disappoint you master," answered a callous harsh female voice. Voldemort's face twisted itself into a doubtful expression, "Our previous attempts at confronting him have all failed," the cold voice continued with great difficulty. "If it's mere luck, or if the prophecies are true is hard to say," he paused, "but we will take no chances this time." The Dark lord stood up from his throne and ambled around the great hall for a while, inspecting his kneeling followers. "It is time for me, us, to accept that the boy is in fact very dangerous," his voice conveyed both fear and intense dislike when he said this. "If a direct confrontation is predestined to fail, we might need to form a different strategy." His voice began to lighten up, "What about his friends Malfoy?" Luscious Malfoy raised himself to speak, "The second task in the Triwizard Tournament last year indicated that one Ronald Weasley is his best friend. My son informs me that the two of them, and a Hermione Granger, have been virtually inseparable ever since their first year at Hogwarts." Voldemort's annoyed expression changed slowly into a sly grin, " It seems we might be able to twist our little foes reality a bit to reach our goals. Betrayal can be such a beautiful thing at times," he said in a more intense, but still very cold, manner.   

***

The group of friends left the serenity of the green Floo and entered the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had felt a headache that had spread itself from his scar during the time in the Floo. He had become quite used to them at this point. It didn't paralyse him in the same way as it used to do. In his minds eye he had seen fragments of an audience that Voldemort had held with his supporters. He couldn't make much sense of it. Voldemort had seemed scared at first but confident at the end. 

"Are you alright Harry?" said Hermione with a concerned look on her face. "Yes, it's nothing," he lied. He decided he would rather keep it to himself for the time being. 

The Leaky Cauldron was almost empty except for a small group of witches that had gathered themselves in a smaller compartment in the back of the pub. The heavy cloud of smoke that lingered over their table made it impossible for Harry to make out any of their faces. He did, however, notice that they were very exited about how young witches behaved these days.

Tom, the old bartender, was as excited to see Harry as ever before. "Harry! Congratulations on winning the Triwizard Tournament! The moment I heard you had entered the competition, I just knew you where going to win," he shouted happily so that everyone in the bar could hear him. As his eyes fell on Hermione and Ginny, his face distorted itself a bit, and he leaned over towards Harry and whispered, "I can't believe you're still seeing those two. They're just playing you for a fool." A mixed expression of confusion and anger came across Harry's face as he heard this, "How many times do I have to tell everybody that I didn't ENTER that contest." the bar went absolutely quiet, "What's wrong with Ginny and Hermione by the way?" he continued. Tom looked as if he would rather be off somewhere kissing a Blast-Ended Skrewt than being yelled at by Harry. "It was in the paper today, the yearly Harry Potter feature of Witch Weekly" he whimpered. "Oh…well…you shouldn't read that garbage Tom, none of it's true, these here are my best friends," said Harry in a considerably calmer voice. As he had said this the bar slowly began to breath again. 

As they left the Leaky Cauldron Hermione told Harry and Ron all about the article in this weeks Witch Weekly. Harry and Ron both laughed at the whole thing and agreed that people who read Witch Weekly should consider spending at least a week or two at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Mal­adies and Injuries. Ginny and Hermione both went oddly quiet for a while. 

After a quick stop at Gringotts bank, Ron and Hermione suggested that they should go by themselves for a couple of hours so that they could find presents for Harry and Ginny's birthdays. 

Harry hadn't had a chance to decide which places he wished to visit. This was fortunate for Ginny who took advantage of this and immediately dragged him along to visit Witch Wear and Wizard Wear, which were newly opened stores that lay immediately together on Studio Alley. Ginny found an awesome Chinese cloak that was entirely made out of green dragon hide and was decorated with red Chinese signs on the back. She was absolutely crushed when she found out that it was way too expensive for her to afford.

After Harry had been dragged in and out through nearly all the boutiques, studios, and parlours on Studio Alley he managed to convince Ginny that they should stop by a Coffey shop to relax for a while. A moment later they found themselves in a rather trendish butter-beer garden chatting about Quidditch. To Harry's surprise Ginny seemed to know almost as much about Quidditch as he did. He already knew that she was quite a talented flyer from the previous summers he had visited the Burrow. When Harry asked her if she had thought about joining the house team she blushed and told him that she wouldn't stand a chance against the other applicants. Harry didn't agree with that and told her not to put herself down so much. After a while they started to discuss Ron and Hermione again. Ginny thought that unless something or someone gave either of them a push nothing would ever happen. Then they would probably be behaving like the teacher and her naughty student for the rest of their lives. Harry thought that they would probably be more likely to kill each other before they admitted their true feelings. 

It was nearly three in the afternoon and it was time for Harry and Ginny to go back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Now it was filled with heaps of older wizards and witches. Harry and Ginny had to look for several minutes before they found Ron and Hermione sitting tightly together, holding their hands, at a table that lay hidden in a similar compartment as the older witches had used. Harry felt a little uncanny looking at his friends drowning in each other's eyes. Ginny seemed to have similar feelings judging by her expression.

"Er...Hi! What has happened with you two?" Harry inquired. Hermione giggled and replied cheerfully, "Oh, little Ron here decided to tell me about how he has had special feelings towards me for quite some time" Ginny instantly hugged her brother, "That's so great Ron! I never thought you'd do it," she said beaming. Harry felt he had to say something as well, "Yes, great that you finally came to your senses Ron," he said. "Well I don't know why I've been acting so childish in front of this incredibly beautiful, and may I add awfully intelligent, woman all this time." He replied in a silk voice. Hermione blushed and Harry wanted to vomit. "Did you find us any interesting gifts then?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face. "Yep, but we're not telling, dear sister." Ron replied. "Ron, I never knew that you could be so sweet." Hermione laughed. "Neither did I. Can we go home now please? I can't take any more of this," Harry finally cried. And with that the mostly cheerful group of friends left the Leaky Cauldron for the Burrow. 


End file.
